


Ice Cream

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficlet, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-09
Updated: 2007-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Ron and Harry have a disagreement.





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: **For[](http://belovedranger.livejournal.com/profile)[ **belovedranger**](http://belovedranger.livejournal.com/) and her prompts were Ron/Harry: disgruntled feelings and a bet/ ice cream. Then [](http://santa-elidan.livejournal.com/profile)[**santa_elidan**](http://santa-elidan.livejournal.com/)** requested for me to double this by adding Hermione catches them is pleased.  


* * *

Ron crossed his arms over the his chest as he watched Harry eat his ice cream. It wasn't right, Harry taking the last bowl of ice cream. You lost the bet Harry's tongue darted out and swirled over the top of the cone and Ron almost swore outloud. Not only was Harry eating his ice cream but he was tormenting him with it.

"Ron?" Harry nudge his leg under the table. "You lost the bet."

Ron glowered, "Well it was hardly fair! You were working with Emma on the side!"

"Oh I was not," Harry took another lick of ice cream. "She's just a born keeper like her Papa."

Ron shifted uncomfortable as he watched Harry take another lap of his ice cream. Harry was driving him to his breaking point and from the look in Harry's eyes he knew it. There was chocolate at the corner of Harry mouth, his eyes were full of mischief, and when he held the cone out to Ron he actually smirked.

"Wanna bite?" Harry winked. "Or a lick?"

It took two seconds for Ron to stand, grab the neckline of Harry's shirt, and haul him across the table. Harry moaned softly when Ron claimed his lips. Harry's lips parted and Ron took advantage and slid his tongue past his lips. Ron could taste the chocolate, mixed with a hint of tobacco, and if he wasn't mistaken the bannana Harry had before they started playing Quidditch.

"Ron," Harry moaned when they broke apart.

"Shut up, Harry--" Ron muttered and laid Harry across the table. He quickly banished Harry's clothes and grabbed the ice cream cone from Harry's hand. He ran a line of chocolate down the middle of Harry's chest, over his nipples, and he loved the way Harry shivered. The ice cream cone was melting, coating Ron's fingers in thick chocolate, and Harry snagged his wrist to suck Ron's fingers clean.

"Fuck!" Ron moaned as he coated Harry's cock in the chocolate. "You're killing me, Harry."

Harry was shivering when Ron tossed the cone into the sink and lowered his mouth to lick the chocolate from Harry's nipples. His tongue lapped at the melted ice cream and Harry arched his hips, trying to get Ron's attention, and Ron closed his teeth around Harry's nipple and tugged hard.

"Ron...please...fuck...so hard..." Harry whimpered.

"Please what, Harry?" Ron whispered against Harry's abdomen as he licked the chocolate away. "Tell me what you want."

"Suck my cock," Harry whimpered.

Ron ran his tongue up the underside of Harry's shaft, circled the head, before closing his mouth around Harry. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking the chocolate from Harry's shaft, and slid his hands up to tweak Harry's nipples.

"Yes...so...sooo...gooood....oh..." Harry chanted as Ron cupped his balls and sucked at the base of his cock.

Ron used his free hand to push his shorts down and he stepped out of them. His cock was hard and weeping...his mind hazy with desire and his cock twitched everytime he tasted Harry mixed in with the chocolate. Harry's hands threaded through his hair, trying to guide his movements, and Ron moaned around Harry's cock.

"Boys?" Hermione's voice rang out. "Who ate all the ice cream?"

Ron looked over to find Hermione leaning in the doorway; Her blouse was undone and her hand was in her knickers.

"Ron," Harry gasped. "He ate the last of the ice cream."

Ron released Harry's cock and licked the tip, "I most certainly did not."

"Finish me off, Ron..." Harry moaned.

Ron was just about to say something when he felt Hermione's hand sliding over the curve of his arse. She squeezed his cheeks before bringing her hand down and administering a firm smack. The sound of her hand hitting his skin caused Ron to moan deep in his chest.

"You like that?" Hermione nipped his collar bone and smacked his arse again. "You need to be punished for eating my ice cream."

She pushed his head back down and he took Harry in his mouth again. Hermione's hands trailed around his body, over his chest, and he whimpered when she ran a finger over the tip of his cock.

"Such a good cocksucker," She slid one finger up and down his erection. "Taste him, Harry."

She lifted a finger with a couple of drops of precum to Harry's lips and he sucked her finger into his mouth. Ron heard the hitch in her voice and when she administered another blow to his arse he gasped around Harry's cock.

"Hmmm..." Hermione whispered. "How should I punish you? Should I force you to fuck Harry while I ride his cock?"

"Ron sandwich," Harry gasped lifting his head. "Let me fuck him hard."

Hermione threaded her hands through his hair and forced his head up and off Harry.

"Lay down on the table, Ron," Hermione tugged his head down so she could kiss him. Her tongue brushed his and she moaned against his lips. "Harry wants a Ron sandwhich."

Ron scrambled up on the table and Harry stood, lifted Hermione onto the table, and guided Ron's cock into her pussy. She clenched around him and he heard Harry mutter a lubrication charm.

"Fuck me, Harry..." He whimpered as Hermione began to move. "Just do it..."

Harry drove into Ron, causing Ron to cry out, and he leaned up to capture Hermione's nipple between his teeth. Fuck he loved being between them...the feeling of Hermione's pussy wrapped around his cock, the way Harry grunted as he drove his cock into his arse, and when he worked his hand between Hermione's legs to stroke her clit she clenched around him.

The only sounds in the kitchen were their combined moans, the sound of skin slapping together, and the smell of sex hung over them. Ron's eyes rolled back in his head as Harry hit his prostate over and over, Hermione's pussy was milking his cock, and when Harry sucked on her neck she shattered.

"Yes..." She whimpered and clenched hard around Ron's cock.

Ron followed quickly behind her and Harry behind him. The collapsed together on the table and Hermione smacked Ron's chest.

"Why--"

She never got the words out thanks to the scream from the doorway, "Damn it, Colin the breeders are at it again!"


End file.
